memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Cassidy
Katherine Evelyn Anita "Katie" Cassidy Rodgers (née Cassidy; born November 25, 1986) is female Human who is an American actress. She portrayed Laurel Lance/Black Canary in a lead role in the first four seasons of Arrow, and also special guest starred in its fifth season. She also special guest starred in season one of The Flash and in the first two seasons of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. She also voiced her character in a major role in season two of Vixen. In 2016, it was announced that Cassidy signed a deal that made her a universe regular across all the Arrowverse shows (like Wentworth Miller and John Barrowman). She then had the freedom to make guest appearances in season five of Arrow, season three of The Flash, and season two of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. However, she only appeared in Season 2 of DC's Legends of Tomorrow and Season 5 of Arrow. She portrayed the Earth-2 equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren as a special guest star in season two of The Flash, and in the fifth season of Arrow. She was promoted back to series regular for the show's sixth and seventh season, and was also credited in the special appearance bill in the eighth season; reprising her role as Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren/Black Canary and Laurel Lance. She is set to reprise her role as Earth-2 Laurel/Black Canary in the potential spin-off, Green Arrow and The Canaries. Cassidy also appears in Star Trek: Intrepid and Star Trek: Valiant as Laurel Lance. She portrayed Laurel Lance (alternate reality) in the Star Trek: Valiant season 1 episode The Looking Glass, Part 1 and she will reprise her role in part two, The Looking Glass, Part 2. She currently portrays the Earth-2 equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren in Star Trek: Intrepid in a special guest starring role in season 9, season 10, season 11 and season 12. In 2019, Cassidy portrayed Earth 70 Laurel Lance/Black Siren in the season 12 episode Laurel's Revenge. She currently portrays the Earth 50 equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren in the tv series ''Birds of Prey''. She also portrayed the Earth-2 equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren in Star Trek: The New Generation season 10 in the episode Black Siren's Revenge. Cassidy currently portrays Earth-2 Laurel Lance in Star Trek: New Frontier set in the 25th century in the year 2410. Credits ''Arrow'' Actress Season 1 *"Pilot" Laurel Lance *"Honor Thy Father" Laurel Lance *"Lone Gunmen" Laurel Lance *"An Innocent Man" Laurel Lance *"Damaged" Laurel Lance *"Legacies" Laurel Lance *"Muse of Fire" Laurel Lance *"Vendetta" Laurel Lance *"Year's End" Laurel Lance *"Burned" Laurel Lance *"Trust but Verify" Laurel Lance *"Vertigo" Laurel Lance *"Betrayal" Laurel Lance *"The Odyssey" Laurel Lance *"Dodger" Laurel Lance *"Dead to Rights" Laurel Lance *"The Huntress Returns Laurel Lance *"Salvation" Laurel Lance *"Unfinished Business" Laurel Lance *"Home Invasion" Laurel Lance *"The Undertaking" Laurel Lance *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" Laurel Lance *"Sacrifice" Laurel Lance Season 2 *"City of Heroes" Laurel Lance *"Identity" Laurel Lance *"Broken Dolls" Laurel Lance *"Crucible" Laurel Lance *"League of Assassins" Laurel Lance *"Keep Your Enemies Closer" (credited only) *"State v. Queen" Laurel Lance *"The Scientist" (credited only) *"Three Ghosts" Laurel Lance *'Blast Radius" Laurel Lance *"Blind Spot" Laurel Lance *"Tremors" Laurel Lance *"Heir to the Demon" Laurel Lance *"Time of Death" Laurel Lance *'The Promise" (credited only) *"Suicide Squad" Laurel Lance *"Birds of Prey" Laurel Lance *"Deathstroke" Laurel Lance *"The Man Under the Hood" Laurel Lance *"Seeing Red" Laurel Lance *"City of Blood" Laurel Lance *"Streets of Fire" Laurel Lance *"Unthinkable" Laurel Lance Season 3 *"The Calm" Laurel Lance *"Sara" Laurel Lance *"Corto Maltese" Laurel Lance *"The Magician" Laurel Lance *"The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak" Laurel Lance *"Guilty" Laurel Lance *"Draw Back Your Bow" (credited only) *"The Brave and the Bold" Laurel Lance *"The Climb" Laurel Lance *"Left Behind" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"Midnight City" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"Uprising" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"Canaries" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"The Return" Laurel Lance *"Nanda Parbat" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"The Offer" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Suicidal Tendencies" Laurel Lance *"Public Enemy" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Broken Arrow" Laurel Lance *"The Fallen" Laurel Lance *"Al Sah-him" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"This Is Your Sword" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"My Name Is Oliver Queen" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 4 *"Green Arrow" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"The Candidate" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Restoration" Laurel Lance *"Beyond Redemption" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Haunted" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Lost Souls" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Brotherhood" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Legends of Yesterday" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Dark Waters" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Blood Debts" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"A.W.O.L." Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Unchained" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Sins of the Father" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Code of Silence" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Taken" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Broken Hearts" Laurel Lance *"Beacon of Hope" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Canary Cry" Laurel Lance *"Genesis" Black Canary (archive footage) *"Monument Point" (credited only) *"Lost in the Flood" (credited only) *"Schism" (credited only) Season 5 *"Legacy" Laurel Lance (special guest star) *"Invasion!" Laurel Lance (special guest star) *"What We Leave Behind" Laurel Lance (special guest star) *"Who Are You?" Laurel Lance and Laurel Lance/Black Siren (special guest star) *"Missing" Laurel Lance and Laurel Lance/Black Siren (special guest star) *"Lian Yu" Black Siren (special guest star) Season 6 *"Fallout" Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Tribute" (credited only) *"Next of Kin" (credited only) *"Reversal" Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Thanksgiving" Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" (credited only) *"Irreconcilable Differences" Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Divided" Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"We Fall" (credited only) *"All for Nothing Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" Laurel Lance *"Collision Course" Laurel Lance *"Doppelganger" Laurel Lance *"The Thanatos Guild" (credit only) *"Brothers in Arms"Laurel Lance *""Fundamentals" Laurel Lance and Laurel Lance *"The Dragon" Laurel Lance *"Shifting Allegiances" Laurel Lance *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73" Laurel Lance *"The Ties That Bind" (credit only) *"Life Sentence" Laurel Lance Season 7 *"Inmate 4587" Laurel Lance *"The Longbow Hunters" Laurel Lance *"Crossing Lines" (credit only) *"Level Two" Laurel Lance *"The Demon" Laurel Lance *"Due Process" Laurel Lance *"The Slabside Redemption" (credit only) *"Unmasked" Laurel Lance *"Elseworlds, Part 2" (credit only) *My Name is Emiko Queen" (credit only) *"Past Sins" Laurel Lance *"Emerald Archer" Laurel Lance/Black Canary (archive footage) and Laurel Lance *"Star City Slayer" (credit only) *"Brothers & Sisters" Laurel Lance *"Training Day" Laurel Lance *"Star City 2040" (credit only) *"Inheritance" Laurel Lance *"Lost Canary" Laurel Lance/Black Siren/Black Canary *"Spartan" (credit only) *"Confessions" (credit only) *"Living Proof" (credit only) *"You Have Saved This City" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 8 *"Starling City" Laurel Lance/Black Canary ''The Flash'' Actress Season 1 *"Who is Harrison Wells"? Laurel Lance (special guest star) Season 2 *"Invincible" Black Siren (special guest star) Season 4 *"Fury Rogue" Laurel Lance/Siren-X (special guest star) ''Superhero Fight Club'' shorts Actress *"Superhero Fight Club" Black Canary ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Actress Season 1 *Pilot, Part 1 Laurel Lance (special guest star) Season 2 *"Aruba" Laurel Lance (special guest star) ''Vixen'' Voice Actress Season 2 *"Episode 4" Black Canary (special guest star) *"Episode 5" Black Canary (special guest star) *Episode 6 Laurel Lance/Black Canary (special guest star) ''Star Trek: Intrepid Actress Season 7 *"Father Kidnapped" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Dark Waters" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 9 *"Typhuss attacked" Laurel Lance *"John and Team Arrow" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Public Enemies" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Requiem" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Secret Revealed" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Michael finds out his brother's secret" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Vigilante Identity Revealed" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 10 *"Civil War: Lex Luthor" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Memories of an alternate Life" Laurel Lance *"Dark Deeds" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Malcolm Merlyn's Revenge" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Hunted" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Black Siren's Attack" Laurel Lance/Black Siren Season 11 *"Black Siren's Dark Deeds" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Reversal" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Black Siren's Greatest Trick" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Help" Laurel Lance Season 12 *"Laurel's Revenge" Earth 70 Laurel Lance/Black Siren Star Trek: Intrepid'' movies *"Horror in Space" Laurel Lance ''Star Trek: Valiant Actress Season 1 *"The Looking Glass, Part 1" Laurel Lance (alternate reality) *"The Looking Glass, Part 2" (in production) Laurel Lance (alternate reality) Star Trek: The New Generation Actress Season 10 *"Black Siren's Revenge" Laurel Lance/Black Siren Season 11 *"Laurel Making Amends" Laurel Lance Birds of Prey Actress Season 1 *"New Gotham Under Siege" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Batgirl's Disappearance" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 *"Alternate Consequences" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Dark Canary Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 7 *"The Visitors" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Tabitha's Revenge" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"The Master Returns" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren Season 8 *"Missing" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Alternate Lives, Talia al Ghul is my Wife" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Talia Captures Typhuss" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Uneasy Alliances" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"We Could Still Be Allies" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Dinah Drake In Trouble?" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"The Attack of Black Siren" Laurel Lance/Black Canary, Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren and Earth 2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"City in Chaos" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Alex" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Slaves" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Tabitha Returns" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren Trivia *Cassidy was the daughter of David Cassidy. She is also the niece of Patrick Cassidy, who portrayed Leslie Luckabee on ''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and Henry Small on Smallville. *Cassidy was a series regular for the first four seasons of Arrow as Laurel Lance/Black Canary. Although the character died in season 4, Cassidy made guest appearances in season 5 as Laurel Lance and as the Earth-2 doppelgänger Laurel Lance/Black Siren. She returned to Arrow as a series regular for Season 6 and Season 7, playing the latter role in addition to Laurel. This makes her the first cast member of Arrow who has played two different main characters. **Although Cassidy is billed in the "special appearance" bill in Season 8, she is still considered to be a series regular *Cassidy was credited as "Katie Cassidy Rodgers" in Season 7's midseason after she got married on December 8, 2018 to Matthew Rodgers. But has since reverted to her original credit name in Season 8 prior to their divorce in January 2020. *She went to prom with Tyler Hoechlin. Category:Humans Category:Actresses Category:Actors